club_penguin_prepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Preps
Preps are a popular group in Club Penguin. They are the stereotyped or idealized cheerleaders or jocks. They are a mostly member group, as they are normally kind to non-members (some mean ones aren't but most are) and their most popular items are member items, as with any group. They are most commonly referred to negatively by people outside their group, and CAN be rude or mean (normally in defense to hoodies). Even though they are seen as mean, there are nice ones that are friendly to many other penguins. This group is mostly dominated by females, though there are male preps. Clothes Female Head * The Sidetied, The Sidetied Too, and The Sidetied Strikes Back (The Sidetied is the most popular) * The Flutterby or The Befluttered Face * Diva Sunglasses of any color, though white is the most common * Make-up/Eyelashes are usually used by new players that don't know not to use these Neck * Pearl Necklace * Scarves (blue or pink) * Leis of any color * Boas that are only orange, blue, or pink Body * Bikinis (swimming only) * Cheerleader Outfit (blue is most popular) * Dazzle Dress (sometimes worn in informal occasions) * Detective's Coat * Firefighter Jacket * Hockey Jersey (blue is the best option) * Hoodies (all colors except black) * Pink Dress (formal occasions) * Pink Polka-Dot Dress * Purple Dress (formal occasions) * Referee Jersey * Yellow Sun Dress Hand * Microphone * Pom-poms of any color (blue and white are the best choice) * Soccer Ball Feet * Ballerina Shoes * Checkered Shoes (black and white are the popular option) * Running Shoes * Sandals of all colors * Sneakers of all colors Male Head * The Tuft, The Firesrtiker, The Sunstriker, The Right Stuff, The Sideswept, ''or ''The Sweep Face * 3-D Glasses * Black Sunglasses * Blue ''or ''Red Sunglasses Neck * Scarves (holiday scarves are a good choice) * Leis of any color * Primitive Necklace * Bowtie (formal occasions) * Necktie (formal occasions) * Pearl Necklace Body * Football Jersey (blue is popular) * Hockey Jersey (blue is the best option) * Hoodies (except black) * Referee Jersey * Swim Shorts (swimming only) Hand * Watches of all kinds * Football (American) * Soccerball * Basketball Feet * Checkered Shoes (black and white is popular) * Running Shoes * Sneakers of all colors Names Female # Amanda # Amy # Anna # Anne # April # Ari # Ava # Avea # Avery # Bella # Bree # Brooke # Cat/Kat # Chelsea # Chloe # Crysta # Crystal # Destiny # Emma # Emmy # Emmylou # Faith # Grace # Gracie # Holly # Hope # Jade # Jasmine # Jenny # Jesse/Jessie # June # Kelsi # Lacey # London # Macey # Maine # May # Melody # Mollie # Paris # Rebecca # Skye # Summer # Sydney # Taylor # Tiffany # Tori # Valentina # Veronica Male # Austin # Calvin # Daniel # Don # Drake # Eric # Matt # Sam # Sergio # Sonny # Thomas Last names # Hollister # Parks # Spring # Woods Quotes Note: This list in mainly for female preps. Gender-neutral quotes are determined by an asterisk (*) and male-exclusive quotes are determined by double asterisks (**). Things marked in parentheses can be replaced in-chat. Example: (color) can be replaced with silver. Slashes indicate that two or more of the options provided can be used. Attention Quotes * "Is New Guy/Girl From (popular country)!" "Opens (detail) (color) Locker That Says (name) in (something shiny or sparkly)" * "Parks (color) (detail) BMW/Ferrari/Motorcycle In Reserved Spot!" "Walks In Sassy!" "Put On (make-up)!" "Applies Mango Tango Beak/Lip Gloss!" "Adjusts (detail) (clothing)!" "Flips (hair color) (hair type)!" "Sprays New (good smell) Holliser/(popular brand) Perfume!" "Texts Everybody What's Up?" "Walks With Confident Natural Sway!" "Flips (hair color) (hair detail) (hair type)!" * "Listens To iPod!" "Closes (detail) (color) Locker With (popular country) Slim Model Hips!" "Runs Perfect (popular country) Tips Though Luxurious (hair detail) (hair color) (hair type)!" "Texts On iTone With (color) Tips!" "Walks Like Woah On New (color) Ooh La La Chanel Heels!" "Twirls Single Strand Of Glossy Ooh La La (cool country) (hair color) (hair type)!" "Laughs Into Sun Missed Palm!" "Backflips Landing Into Perfect Splits!" "Flips in A Circle And Lands Perfect On Feet!" "Stretches Out Long Beach Tanned Legs!" Relationship * "Looks At (popular girl/popular guy)!" "Bumps Into!" "Drops Books!" ** "Lifts Weights!" "Writes in diary, I think I like (popular guy's name)!" 'Looks At Prom Poster With (color) Eyes!" * "Is Free For Prom!"